Maux Croisés  Par Yael Revolliewsky
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Une histoire JJ/Emily femslash écrite pour le concours d'écriture contre l'homophobie.  Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'héberge sur mon compte pour une auteure que j'apprécie. toutes les histoires sont disponibles sur le site "Slayerstime"
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est écrite pour un concours sur le site Slayerstime dont le thème est l'homophobie**

**Auteur : Yael Revolliewsky**

**Fandom** : Criminal Minds

**Pairing** : Emilie Prentiss / Jennifer Jareau

**Note **: Episode alternatif de la saison 5.

Il fallait comptait cinq heures de décalage entre Quantico, en Virginie et Londres. Après plusieurs mois d'enquête, la police criminelle locale s'était décidée à faire appel à l'une des meilleures équipes de profilers au monde. Le FBI était invité pour la première fois à enquêter en Europe. Les agents Hotchner, Garcia, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Prentiss et Jareau avaient traversé l'océan pour les besoins d'une enquête. La Police Anglaise pensait faire face à un copycat, un imitateur de Jason Stidwell, arrêté un an plus tôt pour avoir tué six homosexuels après les avoir sexuellement agressés.

A peine sortie de l'avion, l'équipe de l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner fut aussitôt accueillie par le capitaine Lena Watson, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, désignée comme responsable de l'enquête. Elle serait l'intermédiaire entre les agents américains et les forces de l'ordre anglaises.

Sous le ciel gris et nuageux au dessus de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, Hotch' se dirigea sans attendre vers sa consœur anglaise avant de lui serrer la main.

— Nous sommes venus dès que j'ai eu ton message, annonça-t-il.

— Merci, répondit Lena d'un ton amical.

Hotch' lui répondit d'un signe discret de la tête avant de désigner son équipe de la main.

— Voici les agents Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss et Reid.

Il présenta JJ :

— L'agent Jareau est notre agent de liaison média, elle sera en charge des relations avec la presse et des officiers de police. Et enfin, l'agent Garcia, notre analyste technique chargée de ressembler toutes les informations nécessaires à l'enquête.

— Ravis de vous rencontrer, répondit le capitaine Watson après les avoir rapidement détaillés.

Elle expliqua rapidement :

— Pour l'instant, nous avons su rester discrets avec les médias et la version officielle se base sur la disparition de plusieurs jeunes hommes.

— Vous avez précisé leur orientation sexuelle ? demanda Spencer Reid.

— Non. Etant donnée la situation et les circonstances, nous attendions votre arrivée pour prendre les décisions adaptées.

— Vous avez bien fait, confirma l'agent Hotchner.

— Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au commissariat central, vous aurez accès à davantage de détails sur l'enquête et nous pourrons faire le point avec les inspecteurs en charge.

Deux véhicules officiels avaient été mis à disposition de l'équipe et les agents du BAU prirent place dans les véhicules avec pour seul bagage, une valise chacun qu'ils rangèrent dans les coffres.

Spencer monta avec Hotchner, Derek et Rossi alors que JJ, Emily et Pénélope Garcia montaient avec le capitaine Watson. Une fois installée et en route en direction du centre de Londres, Pénélope commenta :

— Sérieusement… Comment faites-vous pour rouler à gauche ? C'est comme avoir le cerveau à l'envers. Ou pire, inter changer le bouton droit à celui gauche d'une souris. C'est tout le système de navigation qui est perturbé. Quelle horreur !

Assise sur la banquette arrière près de Pénélope, JJ ricana sur cette comparaison amusante.

— Reid serait là, il te ferait sans doute une thèse sur ce qu'on appelle plus communément, les habitudes ou réflexes du cerveau humain. Cela dit, je suis sûre que je ne me ferai jamais à la conduite à gauche.

Rares étaient les fois où Pénélope Garcia accompagnait l'équipe du BAU en déplacement. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Jennifer Jareau, Hotchner avait exigé sa présence puisque Pénélope Garcia, pour ses recherches, aurait besoin d'accéder aux réseaux en local.

Emily Prentiss s'adressa au capitaine Watson qui conduisait depuis quelques minutes :

— Hotch' nous a dit que tous les meurtres avaient commencé il y a trois mois. Avez-vous transmis une description du mode opératoire aux postes de polices des autres villes ?

— Le message a été transmis ce matin, répondit l'anglaise. Nous recevrons les premières réponses dans la journée.

Emily acquiesça et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient sur l'autoroute et au loin se dressaient les premiers immeubles de la ville.

— Vous pensez que notre meurtrier aurait pu tuer ailleurs ?

— C'est probable, répliqua Emily. Des dossiers des trois victimes que vous nous avez transmis et le mode opératoire est trop parfait pour que notre assassin en soit à son premier coup d'essai.

— Il y aurait donc plus de trois corps ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— C'est ce que nous pensons, confirma Emily.

Le capitaine Watson n'était pas rassurée et s'impatientait d'avoir les avis de tous ces agents capables d'analyser le comportement de leur assassin.

JJ écoutait d'une oreille, absorbée par le décor peu accueillant à l'extérieur. Une chose était sûre : Elle n'aimait pas Londres. Le ciel gris, une pluie incessante tombait sur une multitude de parapluies noirs. Cette ville était triste, froide, autant que ses habitants moroses et constamment pressés. JJ espérait que ce déplacement serait bref et que l'imitateur de Jason Stidwell serait rapidement appréhendé.

Après trois quart d'heures, les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant le commissariat central de la ville sur Bishopgates et l'équipe pénétra dans les bureaux. L'ambiance des lieux n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Quantico et plusieurs regards curieux les suivaient à travers l'immense plateforme de bureaux.

Le capitaine Watson les conduisit dans une grande salle de réunion où se tenaient deux agents chargés des enquêtes.

— Voici les inspecteurs Molly Holloway et John Stevens.

— Nous sommes heureux de vous recevoir ici, commença Molly Holloway. Nous ne savions plus où chercher et votre venue est vraiment appréciée.

Reid s'était empressé de détailler les deux agents. La jeune femme de petite taille, cheveux courts teints en noir, arborait une posture droite et franche. Ses mains sur les hanches reflétaient son dynamisme et son volontarisme. John Stevens, son binôme, était un homme discret, âgé et bientôt à la retraite. A sa posture près de Molly Holloway, Reid devinait un comportement protecteur envers la jeune femme, voire paternel. John Stevens devait être rigide dans son travail bien qu'il soit engagé et impliqué.

Le capitaine Watson reprit à l'attention de Hotchner :

— Comment voulez-vous procéder, Hotch' ?

— Dans un premier temps, l'agent Garcia a besoin d'un bureau pour se connecter aux serveurs des transports ferroviaires. Je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit sur les vidéos de télésurveillance, mais on ne sait jamais.

— Elle pourra prendre le mien, répondit l'agent Holloway.

— Pour le reste, nous devons étudier toutes les pièces qui n'ont pas été transmises pendant notre vol pour Londres.

Lena Watson désigna plusieurs cartons :

— Tout est consigné ici. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

— Merci, répondit Hotch'. Nous devons être seuls en attendant.

Lena fit signe à ses collègues de quitter le bureau et tous prirent place autour de la grande table en distribuant les différentes pièces afférant aux dossiers des trois victimes.

Keith Macpherson, 24 ans, retrouvé mort le 24 novembre. Matthew Lawler, 21 ans, retrouvé mort le 9 janvier et Lawrence Horney, 22 ans retrouvé mort le 28 janvier, soit deux jours plus tôt.

L'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner organisait donc chaque pièce de ce puzzle selon leurs procédures habituelles. Jennifer Jareau accrochait les photos portraits et aériennes des scènes de crimes sur un grand tableau. Spencer Reid déterminait la zone d'activité du tueur qui permettait de trouver, par défaut, sa zone dite « de sécurité ». De leur côté, Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss et l'agent Rossi passaient en revue et un à un les dossiers des victimes, les rapports des légistes et les victimologies essentielles à savoir « pourquoi » leur assassin s'en était pris à « eux » et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tous savaient qu'à ce stade de l'enquête, tous les éléments devaient être repris, analysés de façon neutre sans songer au profil établi lors de leur enquête sur Stidwell. Leur nouveau meurtrier n'était pas un simple imitateur. Il avait ses fantasmes, ses névroses que chacun devait comprendre. Hotchner exigeait qu'aucun de ses agents ne se référent à d'autres cas similaires pour éviter tout amalgame. Chaque cas était unique et leur présence était nécessaire pour permettre de trouver _la_ différence, même infime, entre ce tueur en série et Stidwell.

— La zone de confort est très précise, intervint Reid en se tournant vers ses collègues.

Un triangle rouge était tracé autour d'un quartier précis du centre ville et non loin de la grande avenue d'Oxford Street.

— Les stations où les corps ont été retrouvés se situent autour de Soho qui est le quartier gay de Londres.

— Un quartier gay ? répéta Emily.

— Rien d'étonnant, intervint Rossi.

— Pourquoi les tunnels de métro ? demanda Hotchner.

— Les tunnels sont sombres, commença Derek. Peu fréquentés, dangereux. Il emmène ses victimes dans ces tunnels pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé. Il les tue et s'en va. Les corps sont retrouvés quand les agents d'entretiens sont alertés par les odeurs.

— Je pense que notre homme n'a pas de voiture, fit Reid. Il ne peut pas se déplacer, le cas contraire il chercherait un endroit plus sûr et sécurisé pour tuer ses victimes. Je pense aussi qu'il connaît ses tunnels mieux que personne et qu'il a su mettre ses victimes en confiance pour qu'elles les suivent.

— Ca se tient. Quoi d'autres ?

JJ reprit :

— Il vit avec un parent proche, ce qui l'empêche de ramener ses victimes chez lui.

— Prentiss, interpella Hotch'. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Emily leva les sourcils et répondit simplement :

— L'essentiel a été dit.

Hotchner fronça les sourcils, interpellé par le manque de réactivité et d'implication de son agent. Il reprit à son attention :

— Bien, dans ce cas, JJ et toi irez jeter un œil aux scènes de crimes.

Il porta son regard sur ses autres subordonnés :

— Morgan, Rossi et Reid rendrez visite à la famille de la dernière victime. Vous emmènerez l'agent Holloway avec vous. Les parents seront sur leurs gardes en voyant vos badges du FBI et pourraient de ne pas répondre à vos questions.

Tous se levèrent pour quitter la salle de réunion mais Hotchner interpella Emily :

— Prentiss ?

La concernée s'arrêta et Hotchner la regarda :

— Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Emily fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

— Tu n'es pas avec nous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, répondit Emily. Nous n'en sommes pas encore au profil et j'aimerais avoir en main tous les éléments avant de répondre à vos questions.

Hotchner hésita, conscient que son agent n'était pas dans son état normal. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Emily Prentiss quitta le bureau…

Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss avaient rejoint Soho, le quartier gay de Londres le plus fréquenté par la communauté lesbienne et gaie de la ville. De jours comme de nuits, les homosexuels hommes et femmes se retrouvaient dans ces bars, restaurants, magasins ou cafés des alentours. Cette communauté, que JJ n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter, semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans son mode de vie aux couleurs arc-en-ciel et JJ constatait plusieurs regards se tourner vers elle et Emily. Elle marchait à ses côtés en direction de Regent Street afin de rejoindre Tottenham Court Road où le premier corps avait été retrouvé.

— Je trouve ça plutôt sympa de se promener dans ces quartiers. Au moins si un homme me regarde je peux me dire qu'il apprécie mon nouveau sac à main et pas mes fesses pour rester polie.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Emily qui ne disait rien et marchait d'un pas relativement rapide. Elle sourit et commenta encore :

— En tout cas, toi, elles te regardent. Tu crois que c'est ton côté femme en tailleur qui attire ou ton petit côté sévère ?

Emily se sentait surtout mal à l'aise, dans un endroit où elle ne trouvait pas sa place. Elle jetait quelques coups d'œil sur les gens qu'elles croisaient. JJ avait raison de remarquer que certains regards se posaient sur elle et sa collègue blonde. Elle préférait se dire que ces jeunes femmes aux regards trop insistants étaient davantage intriguées par son arme à la ceinture que par son physique. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres suite à la question taquine de JJ.

— Je crois surtout qu'ils devraient prendre des précautions en sachant que des corps ont été retrouvés dans le métro du quartier.

Emily ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet et souhaitait se concentrer sur leur enquête. Elle connaissait JJ, la savait curieuse, dotée d'une formidable faculté de détendre l'atmosphère même dans les pires circonstances. Toutes les deux descendirent les escaliers menant à la station et se firent guider par deux officiers, deux hommes habillés d'uniforme qui les conduisirent aux quais du tunnel où le dernier corps avait été retrouvé.

— C'était par ici, précisa le premier officier. Nous y accédons par les tunnels d'entretien, suivez-moi.

Ce que firent Emily et JJ. Elles passèrent une porte, descendirent des marches et traversèrent un couloir sur plusieurs mètres avant d'accéder aux abords de la voix ferrées. Environ deux mètres séparaient les voies des façades en pierres du tunnel, un espace suffisant permettant aux agents d'entretien de circuler librement. JJ commenta tout bas à Emily :

— J'ai horreur des chemins de fer, ça me donne la chair de poule.

Les lieux humides dégageaient des odeurs fortes mêlées d'huiles, d'urines et autre produits chimiques utilisés par les agents d'entretien. JJ s'arrêta net quand le bruit des rames du métro gronda dans le tunnel. Elle ramena spontanément sa main sur le bras d'Emily qu'elle agrippa, figée quand les wagons passèrent à leur hauteur et à toute allure. Leur passage sembla durer une éternité pendant laquelle JJ avait tout bonnement cessé de respirer. En un souffle, le dernier wagon s'éloigna et elle relâcha doucement son emprise sur Emily qui n'avait pas bougé, quelque peu impressionnée par les wagons mais avant tout surprise par la réaction de JJ.

— C'est toujours impressionnant au début, leur fit l'agent. Venez, c'est par ici.

Le cœur de JJ cognait à toute allure et elle enroula simplement son bras à celui d'Emily avant de poursuivre son avancée.

— Ne m'en veux pas, mais quand je dis que j'ai horreur des chemins de fer, j'en ai vraiment horreur. Qu'il s'agisse des rails ou de tout ce qui va dessus.

Emily jeta un œil incertain sur le bras de JJ enroulé autour du sien. JJ l'avait pratiquement plaquée contre la paroi, avait collé son corps contre le sien quand le métro avait défilé à toute allure. Elle comprenait la peur de sa collègue, la trouvait aussi touchante que JJ pouvait l'être parfois. Pourtant, Emily ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à tant de proximité. Celle-ci l'envahir, submerger tout le reste, balayer ses réflexions sur l'enquête. Elle ne pouvait se laisser prendre d'assaut, devait rester professionnelle. Elle écarta son bras de celui de JJ, arrangea le pan de sa veste et se concentra sur ce que l'officier leur expliquait.

— Le corps a été retrouvé juste ici, dans ce renfoncement.

Emily désigna la porte métallique d'un geste de la main et demanda :

— Où mène cette porte ?

— Un local technique destiné aux agents de maintenance. Cette porte reste constamment fermée bien sûr. Et elle était fermée quand nous avons retrouvé le corps.

Une lampe en main, Emily et JJ scrutèrent les lieux exigus et assombris par le manque de lumière. Le renfoncement permettait de gagner davantage de place entre les rails et la paroi. Pourquoi avoir laissé un corps ici ? Dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenté ? Pourquoi le suspect était-il attaché à ces tunnels de métro ? Chaque rituel d'un tueur en série avait sa signification. Chacun de ses agissements, lors d'un meurtre, apportait un élément de plus aux enquêteurs, un indice supplémentaire qui leur permettrait de dresser son profil.

Comme les deux autres victimes, Lawrence Horney âgée de 22 ans avait été retrouvé à moitié dénudé, son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Le légiste avait déterminé plusieurs ecchymoses significatives sur les corps, les flancs des jeunes hommes et des marques de strangulation au niveau de leur cou. Les trois garçons étaient morts par étouffement, probablement pendant l'acte sexuel. D'après les témoignages recueillis pour étayer la victimologie, chaque jeune homme avait été vu dans le quartier de Soho, plus particulièrement des lieux gay-friendly fréquentés par des hommes, des femmes, des hétérosexuels, bisexuels ou homosexuels.

JJ regarda l'agent qui les accompagnait et demanda :

— Combien de personnes ont accès à ces locaux ?

— Des centaines. Tout le personnel d'entretien des voix et ferries sont amenés à intervenir sur le système de distribution électrique, le câblage ou les rails.

— Y'a-t-il un planning qui détermine les interventions ? demanda-t-elle encore.

— Un planning mensuel, oui. Et en cas d'urgence, plusieurs techniciens d'astreintes sont amenés à se déplacer.

Un autre métro défila à toute allure dans le tunnel tandis qu'Emily et JJ continuaient d'examiner les lieux. Il n'y avait rien de plus que des rails, du béton, des câbles et de la poussière dans ce tunnel. Les métros passaient à peu près toutes les deux minutes toute la journée jusqu'à minuit et demi et reprenaient leur trafic aux alentours de six heures du matin. Cela donnait au suspect plus de cinq heures pour agir en toute quiétude.

Emily et JJ examinèrent les autres scènes de crime situées dans les stations de métro aux alentours de Soho. A chaque reprise, le suspect avait laissé sa victime dans un renfoncement du tunnel, à l'abri des regards, en pleine obscurité, dans la même position.

Sorties de la dernière bouche de métro, les deux agents spéciaux se retrouvaient sur Tottenham Court Road, près de Soho. A cette heure tardive de l'après-midi, les gens quittaient leur travail, les jeunes faisaient le tour des pubs. Les Anglais semblaient immunisés contre le froid, contre le triste climat de leur pays. Le quartier se remplissait de gens en tout genre, des parents, des hommes d'affaire, des artistes de rue, mais surtout des couples de même sexe. Les rues Londoniennes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Washington ou de Quantico. Plus étroites, parfois pavées et bordées de bâtiments à l'architecture victorienne, elles reflétaient l'Europe, le vieux continent et JJ appréciait ces décors à défaut du temps déplorable. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire un peu de shopping avec Pénélope avant de rentrer à Quantico ?

Ses agents de retour au commissariat central et ce, malgré l'heure tardive, Hotchner les fit asseoir et leur distribua plusieurs documents :

— La police de Brentwood nous a confirmé des meurtres similaires sur leur secteur au cours des deux dernières années. Deux garçons de 21 et 23 ans ont été violés, assassinés, étranglés et les corps laissés à l'abandon, pantalons baissés sur leurs chevilles. Les tests ADN sont en cours pour vérifier s'il s'agit de notre homme.

JJ tourna les pages une à une mais ne s'attarda pas sur les clichés des scènes de crimes très similaires à celles vérifiées sur les victimes londoniennes.

Derek Morgan expliqua :

— La famille de Keith Macpherson a refusé de nous parler. Les parents n'acceptent pas que leur fils ait pu fréquenter des bars gays. Matthew Lawler avait une petite amie que nous avons rencontrée sur le campus universitaire de Stratford. Elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait retrouvé des lettres d'amour échangées avec un garçon du nom de Joe Bowman mais cette piste s'est avérée infructueuse. Et enfin, la mère de Lawrence Horney nous a fait part de ses doutes quant à la sexualité de son fils. Elle n'a jamais pu lui en parler puisque Lawrence évitait systématiquement le sujet.

Rossi résuma :

— Nous avons des victimes qui sont en conflit avec leurs parents et n'assument pas leurs tendances sexuelles. Des victimes qui fréquentent des bars mixtes et deux nouveaux corps découverts à Brentwood qui semblent correspondre aux premiers essais de notre suspect.

— Sa zone de confort est assez restreinte et se situe simplement autour de Soho, rajouta Reid. Ce qui est logique puisque la majorité des bars et des discothèques gays se trouvent à Soho. Si les victimes n'assumaient pas leur orientation sexuelle, mais qu'elles désiraient faire des rencontres, elles étaient forcées de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits tout en évitant d'être vus.

— La petite amie de Matthew Lawler nous a parlé du Lounge Club, un bar auquel Matthew faisait référence dans une de ses lettres échangées avec Joe Bowman, expliqua Morgan.

Attentive à tous les renseignements donnés par les profilers, Garcia avait trouvé une liste des tous les bars du quartier Londonien. Elle prit la parole pour détailler les informations apportées par Morgan.

— Le Lounge Club est un bar chic londonien situé sur Greek Street. Il est gay-friendly et accueille tout le monde. Apparemment, l'entrée est réservée à une clientèle aisée qui recherche discrétion et plaisirs à la fois.

— Tout ce que recherchaient nos victimes, résuma Rossi.

Hotchner porta son regard sur Emily Prentiss qui n'avait toujours rien dit et lui demanda :

— Tes conclusions sur les scènes de crime ?

— Notre suspect laisse ses victimes aux mêmes endroits quelle que soit la station de métro, dans le tunnel, devant une porte qui donne accès à un local fermé. Il doit forcément connaître les tunnels du métro de Londres sur le bout des doigts pour savoir où laisser ses victimes sans se faire repérer. Personne à part les techniciens de réseaux n'a accès à ces tunnels.

— Garcia, tu vas sortir une liste de tous les employés des transports de Londres depuis au moins un an ainsi que leurs plannings de leurs journées.

Pénélope hésita :

— Je dois faire ça maintenant ?

Hotchner prit une courte pause et réalisa l'heure tardive. Il vérifia sa montre. Il était bientôt huit heures du soir. Non pas que ses agents étaient regardant sur leurs heures de travail, mais ajouté au décalage horaire, tous avaient besoin de repos pour être frais le lendemain matin.

— Tu as raison il est tard. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'hôtel et nous établirons le profil demain à la première heure.

JJ se leva et demanda :

— Et pour les médias ?

— Nous en restons à la version des disparitions. Notre homme ne s'assume pas, il ne doit en aucun cas savoir que nous sommes à sa recherche.

Tous rangèrent leurs documents et Hotchner quitta le bureau et rejoignit le capitaine Watson sur la plateforme. A travers les vitres en plexiglas, JJ pouvait la voir sourire. Elle ramena son dossier devant elle et demanda à Emily :

— Tu crois que c'est son ex ?

Emily jeta un œil sur leur chef qui semblait subitement moins sérieux autour du capitaine et esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

— En tout cas, elle pourrait être sa future à en juger les regards qu'elle lui lance.

Elle prit son sac de voyage laissé dans un coin avec les autres et rajouta :

— Les Anglaises n'ont aucun complexe à flirter. Si Hotch' à l'occasion de relâcher la pression, il devrait en profiter, rajouta Emily sur un ton plus léger.

Accompagnée de Pénélope, JJ suivit Emily à travers les bureaux alors que Reid continuait d'émettre diverses hypothèses à l'attention de Rossi et Morgan. Ce petit jeu de séduction entre l'anglaise et Hotch' la faisait sourire et elle croisa le regard de ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie du commissariat. Leur hôtel se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons dans une rue voisine et leurs valises avaient été déposées dans leurs chambres respectives. A chaque déplacement, JJ et Emily partageaient la même chambre quand Morgan et Rossi se disputaient afin de ne pas dormir avec Reid qui se trouvait être aussi bavard la nuit que la journée. JJ pensa à une chose et demanda à Pénélope et Emily

— Ca vous dit d'aller dîner avant de rentrer ?

Pénélope répondit la première :

— Désolée ma louloute mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Kevin ce soir.

JJ fronça les sourcils :

— Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait le voyage jusqu'à Londres ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais ça n'empêche qu'on peut avoir rendez-vous par écran interposé.

JJ roula des yeux et lança un petit coup de coude à Emily pour l'interpeller :

— C'est pas à moi qu'on donnerait un rendez-vous virtuel, pas même un rendez-vous tout court d'ailleurs.

Emily gardait son léger sourire, témoin du bref échange entre les deux blondes. Garcia et JJ étaient très proches après toutes ces années à travailler l'une avec l'autre. Elles étaient les deux rayons de soleil de l'équipe, capables d'effacer en quelques instants tous les tourments qu'une enquête pouvait créer parfois.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'en as pas besoin, lui répondit Emily.

Garcia enchaîna aussitôt.

— Tu as déjà Will et Henry ! Oh et comment va mon petit prince adoré d'ailleurs ?

Emily songeait surtout que JJ pouvait obtenir tous les rendez-vous du monde, qu'ils soient virtuels ou non. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'attarder sur la beauté évidente que Jennifer dégageait. Son allure, ses gestes, son sourire et son regard bleu azur captaient toute l'attention. JJ avait toujours eu ce pouvoir et Emily le constatait encore à travers les regards qui se posaient sur JJ alors qu'elles marchaient le long du trottoir.

— Henry me manque et c'est terrible d'être si loin alors qu'il est encore tout bébé. Quant à Will…

JJ prit une courte pause et leva les épaules.

— Il aimerait que je me rende davantage disponible ce qui sous-entendrait quitter l'équipe pour un poste plus sédentaire.

— Tu en penses quoi toi ? demanda Pénélope.

JJ fronça les sourcils et répondit spontanément :

— Ce n'est pas envisageable. J'aime mon métier, j'aime ce que nous faisons, je ne demanderai jamais une mutation à moins d'y être contrainte. Je ne suis tout de même pas la seule femme au FBI qui ait un enfant. Regardez Hotch' !

— Mauvais exemple, répondit Garcia. Hotch' n'est pas une femme.

JJ ricana en mesurant que sa comparaison n'était pas adaptée :

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et Pénélope reprit :

— Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis attendue, alors je vous dis à demain et pas d'excès si vous sortez.

JJ regarda Emily et demanda donc :

— Tu viens dîner avec moi ou tu préfères monter ?

Emily s'était amusée de l'échange entre Garcia et JJ, de leurs façons de se mêler de la vie de chacun, de se préoccuper des états d'âme des membres de l'équipe. Même en pleine enquête, à des milliers de kilomètres de la maison, elles parvenaient à retrouver le sourire, leur naturel enjoué et oubliaient toutes les horreurs qu'elles voyaient à longueur de journée.

Emily porta son regard sur JJ après avoir hésité quelques secondes et se laissa tenter.

— Je te laisse choisir l'endroit.

JJ garda son sourire enjoué et se remit en marche aux côtés d'Emily.

— Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai repéré un petit restaurant français sur Soho. C'est le moment de joindre l'utile à l'agréable et si ça te dit, on ira prendre un verre dans ce fameux bar dont parlait Reid tout à l'heure.

Emily demeura silencieuse un instant tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil sur JJ. Elle se réjouissait de passer du temps avec elle, en dehors du travail, appréciait sa présence, peut-être même un peu trop.

— Tu sais que ce bar est surtout pour les homos même s'il est gay-friendly ?

Emily percevait son malaise du début d'après-midi revenir en songeant à une sortie dans ce bar en compagnie de JJ. Elle serait entourée de femmes, d'hommes qui n'avaient aucun complexe à fréquenter des personnes du même sexe et qui ne cherchaient qu'une seule chose : le sexe.

— Je trouve ces gens très sympathiques, reprit JJ. Ils sont souriants et aimables alors quitte à sortir, autant aller dans un endroit où les hommes nous ficheront la paix.

JJ fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Le quartier de Soho n'était pas très loin, mais la fine pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur Londres l'agaçait quelque peu et la décoiffait. Elle s'installa sur la banquette arrière, Emily près d'elle et précisa au chauffeur.

— Nous allons sur Soho, le restaurant français…

Elle précisa de son accent américain :

— Le Chaudron quelque chose.

Emily ne put réfréner un léger ricanement en entendant le terme français prononcé par JJ. Bien sûr, le chauffeur n'avait aucune idée du nom de ce restaurant français et se sentit forcée de corriger.

— Le Chaudron des Dieux.

Le chauffeur démarra sans attendre tandis qu'Emily anticipait déjà les questions de JJ en sentant son regard surpris sur elle. Elle préféra la devancer plutôt que d'avoir à s'étendre sur de trop longues explications.

— Toute l'équipe sait déjà que je parle sept langues et toi aussi JJ, je vous l'ai dit peu de temps après être arrivée au BAU.

JJ avait plissé les yeux en regardant Emily.

— Ce qui est surprenant c'est que ton accent est si… français. Ca fait très chic, un peu prétentieux, taquina-t-elle. Mais chic !

Emily ricana une fois de plus devant autant de spontanéité de la part de JJ. Elle secoua la tête et répondit à cette gentille attaque :

— Tu diras ça aux Français, ils seront ravis de l'apprendre.

Lorsque le chauffeur se gara devant le restaurant, Emily lui tendit quelques Livres avant de descendre du véhicule et toutes les deux entrèrent dans le restaurant. La salle de petite taille accueillait une dizaine de tables, rendant les lieux plus intimistes et chaleureux. Un fond sonore de musique classique résonnait et quelques chuchotements provenaient d'une table où se tenaient deux hommes qui ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Tableaux et autres sculptures décoraient les lieux et ce fut après quelques secondes que JJ réalisa une chose à retardement : Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Emily :

— J'aurais peut-être dû regarder les prix à l'entrée.

Emily n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années approcha, des cartes en mains et demanda dans un accent français :

— Bonsoir Mesdames. Une table pour deux personnes ?

— S'il vous plaît, approuva Emily.

— Par ici je vous prie.

JJ suivit, comprit donc qu'Emily ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur des tarifs peut-être élevés. Le serveur leur proposa une table et JJ le remercia d'un sourire avant d'ôter sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Emily jeta un œil alentours, croisa quelques regards curieux et reporta son regard sur JJ qui s'asseyait. Elle avait souri sur la remarque de la blonde qui n'avait pas réfléchi à la note après le repas. Elle prit place face à elle et indiqua dans un signe de la main :

— Tu devrais cacher ton holster.

JJ se redressa et régla l'emplacement de l'étui où se trouvait son arme de service. Non seulement elle oubliait qu'elle la portait, mais Emily ou Pénélope se chargeaient régulièrement de lui rappeler ce détail afin qu'elle la dissimule quand elles sortaient dîner ensemble. Chose faite, elle s'accouda et expliqua d'une voix plus confidentielle :

— Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on sort ensemble dans un vrai restaurant ? Ca va nous changer des sandwichs caloriques.

Elle saisit la carte posée et demanda, toujours enthousiaste :

— Tu as déjà mangé français ? Tu me conseilles quoi ?

La réplique de JJ mit Emily quelque peu mal à l'aise. En effet, se trouver dans un restaurant comme celui-ci prêtait à confusion. Habituellement, lorsqu'elles sortaient avec les membres de l'équipe, ils se réfugiaient dans un des bars de Quantico ou de Washington, où beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes employés dans les bureaux cherchaient à se détendre en buvant quelques verres. L'ambiance de ce restaurant était toute autre. Le calme qui régnait autour d'elles lui faisait réaliser l'ambiguïté de ce dîner avec JJ. Emily ouvrit la carte et parcourut la liste de plats proposés. De toute évidence, JJ n'avait jamais goûté la cuisine française.

— Le canard est très bon en général.

Elle lança un regard sur JJ en souriant et reprit :

— A moins que tu veuilles tenter les escargots.

JJ plissa les yeux, son regard parcourant la carte traduite du français à l'anglais. Elle se mordit le coin de sa lèvre et releva un regard plus taquin sur Emily :

— D'accord, escargots en entrée et ensuite le Canard. Au moins j'aurai goûté, mais tu goûtes avec moi !

Emily demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, ses yeux rivés sur JJ.

— JJ, attends… Je plaisantais pour les escargots !

Emily ne s'était pas attendue à ce que JJ veuille goûter aux escargots.

— C'est spécial comme plat, tu risques de ne pas aimer.

JJ ne se démonta pas.

— Aucune importance, on est là alors autant profiter. C'est exotique les escargots !

Le serveur revint vers leur table et demanda :

— Vous avez choisi mesdames ?

JJ commanda :

— Deux entrées d'escargots et deux magrets de Canards.

— Désirez-vous du vin ? demanda-t-il en notant la commande.

JJ reporta évidemment son regard sur Emily.

— Tu t'y connais en vins ?

Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en silence face à autant d'enthousiasme et de gaieté. JJ avait le don d'égayer l'ambiance quelle qu'elle soit. Naturelle, spontanée, son charme inondait les lieux où elle passait. Emily jeta un œil sur le serveur bien malgré elle alors qu'elle aurait voulu laisser son regard traîner sur le visage angélique de JJ.

— Un Bourgogne rouge, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur acquiesça et s'éloigna. Emily détailla JJ un instant avant de reprendre :

— Si tu n'aimes pas les escargots, on peut commander autre chose.

JJ gardait son sourire amusé. Elle s'accouda, ses doigts fermés sur la descente de sa mâchoire.

— On verra, qui sait ? Je pourrais y prendre goût et convertir toute l'équipe aux escargots.

Le serveur revint déjà avec la bouteille demandée. Il posa deux verres à vins et servit le Bourgogne qu'Emily goûta puisque JJ n'aurait pas l'idée de le faire. Emily fit un léger signe de tête au serveur, signe implicite lui indiquant que le vin convenait et le serveur posa la bouteille et s'éloigna. JJ n'avait pas bougé et elle demanda :

— Apprends-moi un truc sexy à dire en français.

Emily avait eu le malheur de relever ses yeux sur JJ, de détailler la position qu'elle avait adoptée, de scruter ses doigts fins plaqués contre sa joue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de cette obsession qui revenait. Elle déplia sa serviette, troublée par la présence de JJ, une présence qui balayait le monde autour d'elles.

— Sexy ?

Emily se concentra plutôt sur leur conversation normalement anodine malgré l'intimité qui se créait. Elle reporta ses yeux sur elle et poursuivit :

— Tout dépend à qui tu veux le dire.

— A quelqu'un qui me plairait, répondit JJ. Quelqu'un à qui je ferais comprendre qu'on pourrait finir la nuit ensemble.

JJ plissa les yeux sur le souvenir d'une réplique d'une chanson et leva l'index.

— Attends, je crois que je sais… Ecoute ça.

Elle articula d'un mauvais accent français :

— « _Voulez-vous… couchez… avec moi… ce soir…_ »

JJ ne comprit pas la signification exacte de ces paroles mais devina leur sens peu commun. Emily avait levé les sourcils et la regardait avec étonnement ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire sourire. Elle prit sont verre et goûta le vin avant de demander :

— Alors ? Je m'en sors pas trop mal. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Emily se sentait plus perturbée que jamais suite aux mots explicites prononcés par JJ. Elle se demandait aussi à qui la blonde voulait plaire en dehors du père de son petit garçon. Leur conversation prenait une tournure ambiguë qui la plongeait dans une complète confusion. Elle avait failli avaler sa gorgée de vin de travers en écoutant la phrase en français. Elle glissa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées et répondit :

— Tu me demandes si je veux coucher avec toi.

JJ ne quitta pas son léger sourire. Elle s'était attendue à une traduction explicite, voire assez crue, mais celle qu'Emily venait de lui donner n'était pas des plus grossières, du moins, si sa collègue lui donnait la traduction exacte.

— Ce qui veut dire que je l'ai bien prononcé.

Le serveur les interrompit un bref instant et posa les assiettes d'escargots devant elles. Il repartit sans attendre et JJ scruta les huit coquilles réparties dans son assiette. Pour l'heure, elle ne tenait donc plus à apprendre le français mais se demandait comment elle sortirait la chair d'escargot de ces coquilles. Elle regarda la cuillère étrange que le serveur avait amenée et se contenta de prendre un escargot entre ses doigts. De la pointe de sa fourchette, elle fit sortir le mollusque de sa coquille et l'amena à ses lèvres avant de le mâcher lentement. Elle avala sa bouchée et leva les sourcils.

— C'est… Spécial.

Elle ne trouvait pas le mot exact, ne savait dire si elle aimait ou non.

— C'est salé, mais ça n'a pas le goût de poisson… Ni de poulet. Ca se rapproche du goût de crevette peut-être.

JJ saisit un autre escargot qu'elle sortit de sa coquille de sa fourchette afin de l'amener aux lèvres d'Emily.

— A ton tour, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses !

Emily leva les sourcils de perplexité devant la fourchette tendue en face d'elle. Elle sourit, amusée par l'attitude naturelle et toujours aussi spontanée de JJ. Malgré le décalage horaire, le voyage, l'enquête et la journée de travail qui avaient précédé ce dîner, JJ dégageait une fraîcheur incroyable, apportait une bouffée d'air à travers sa seule joie de vivre, comme si les plus mauvais côtés de la vie ne l'atteignaient pas.

— Tu sais que mes escargots dans mon assiette ont le même goût que les tiens ?

— Pas sûre, tout est dans la façon de les sortir de leur coquille, taquina-t-elle. Ouvre la bouche !

Emily ne se sentit pas capable de refuser cette proposition. Elle se pencha sur la fourchette et recueillit la bouchée entre ses lèvres avant de la mâcher. On pouvait croire qu'elles étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines tout juste. Ensemble depuis peu pour dégager autant de tension sexuelle, de séduction et assez longtemps pour s'échanger de tels regards complices. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'était consciente de ce qui régnait entre elles et peut-être cela était-il préférable ?

Emily essuya ses lèvres et releva ses yeux sur JJ.

— Hum, tu as raison. Ils ont un _petit quelque chose_ (en français) de plus.

JJ plissa les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle avait compris le sens de la phrase même sans saisir le sens exact des mots prononcés par Emily.

— J'ai toujours trouvé l'accent français terriblement sexy…

Elle récupéra son verre de vin et demanda :

— Tu es déjà sortie avec des français ?

Emily aurait dû s'attendre à de telles questions de la part de JJ. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe du BAU, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment confiée, n'aimait pas non plus s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Bien sûr, elle avait partagé de longs moments de rigolades avec Garcia, JJ et les autres, mais elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour éviter ce type de conversation. Après tout, ses collègues et amis savaient déjà que sa mère était une ambassadrice, qu'elle était née d'une famille politique. Elle ne pouvait réprimander JJ pour ce qu'elle était, pour la jeune femme dynamique et d'une empathie rare. Elle termina de mâcher sa bouchée, semblant chercher la meilleure réponse.

— Non.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire tandis que son regard parcourait les traits fins et délicats de JJ, incapables de ne pas s'attarder sur elle.

— J'ai appris la langue autrement que sur un oreiller.

JJ ricana, définitivement amusée par la répartie d'Emily. Quand celle-ci avait intégré l'équipe après le départ d'Elie trois ans plus tôt, JJ avait malheureusement nourri de nombreux doutes et à priori à son égard, persuadée qu'Emily avait gagné sa place au sein du BAU grâce à la position diplomatique de sa mère. Cependant, Emily avait fait ses preuves par son talent rare en tant que profiler compétent et ses capacités n'étaient plus à prouver. JJ termina ses escargots mais reprit son sérieux en songeant à une chose importante, un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle n'avait abordé avec personne. Elle lança, relativement directe :

— Je pense que je vais rompre avec Will, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.


	2. Chapter 2

De nouveau, Emily faillit avaler sa bouchée de travers. Son regard stupéfait sur JJ révélait à lui seul l'ampleur de cette annonce. Elle avait constaté les difficultés entre JJ et Will, à cause de leur métier respectif. Will avait quitté la police de la Nouvelle Orléans pour se rapprocher de JJ et remplir son rôle de père auprès de Henry. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle extrémité dans leur couple. Au fond d'elle, au plus profond d'elle, une voix lui chuchotait son ravissement, le lui répétait sans cesse en cette minute. Elle l'ignora, comme beaucoup d'autres fois où elle l'avait entendue murmurer.

— Rompre ?

Elle se devait de répéter le mot, de le prononcer afin de le réaliser.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était devenu si difficile entre vous.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par cette petite voix au fond d'elle ? JJ pourrait l'entendre à travers ses mots.

Le serveur vint interrompre cette discussion plus sérieuse le temps de poser devant elles leurs assiettes de magret de canard avant de repartir. JJ se voulait détendue malgré ses angoisses permanentes des derniers jours. Elle souhaitait profiter de ce moment plus calme et posé pour se confier à Emily qu'elle savait objective et de bons conseils.

Loin de Quantico, dans ce restaurant neutre et cette ambiance différente, JJ se sentait plus à même de réfléchir et de parler.

— Ce n'est pas tant que ce soit difficile entre nous. Will est gentil, reprit-elle.

Elle saisit ses couverts et piocha quelques légumes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard plus absent. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était une conclusion et JJ était consciente qu'Emily l'analysait.

— C'est justement ça le fond du problème. Il est juste gentil.

Elle s'emballa :

— Je devrais être heureuse ! On est toutes d'accord pour dire que Will est l'homme idéal que la plupart des femmes le voudrait comme compagnon. Il est gentil, disponible, serviable, tendre. Il a toutes les qualités requises pour s'occuper de mon fils alors…

Son regard bleu se releva dans celui d'Emily, refléta toute la détresse qu'elle n'était pas capable de comprendre et elle demanda :

— Alors quel est mon problème ?

Cette question fit sourire Emily tandis qu'elle se sentait maintenant à la place d'un psychiatre pour JJ. Elle reprit néanmoins son sérieux face à celui de la blonde, à ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Elle l'avait parfois surprise en pleines réflexions dans son bureau ces derniers jours mais n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle songeait à une séparation. Elle ne savait si elle devait être attristée ou plutôt réjouie ou encore rassurée et touchée de constater que JJ s'ouvrait à elle.

— Honnêtement, JJ, d'après ce que tu me dis, je crois que tu n'as simplement pas assez d'amour pour lui. Tu aimes bien Will, mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

JJ affichait un air circonspect. Ce que venait de conclure Emily résumait tout de façon simple et concise. Des semaines, des mois de réflexions ne l'avaient pas aidée à trouver le fond du problème et Emily posait enfin des mots sur une évidence qu'elle avait sans doute refusé de voir.

— C'est effrayant, conclut-elle. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Il est chez moi, il a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans pour me rejoindre... Et Henry a tout juste un an et demi.

Elle commença à manger, ses réflexions se bousculant.

— Je suis déjà une mauvaise mère à la seule idée de me séparer de son père.

Emily fronça les sourcils, son regard fixé sur JJ. Sa dernière remarque ne sonnait pas juste et semblait lui faire mal aux oreilles. Elle comprenait la confusion qui pouvait se créer dans la tête de JJ, la culpabilité qui pouvait naître de cette situation. Elle comprenait aussi son hésitation. La nature de JJ la poussait à rassurer les gens autour d'elle, à les réconforter, à leur rappeler le positif dans chaque chose. Cette fois, avec Will, elle devrait revêtir le costume du « méchant », de la personne qui blesserait l'autre. Sur un ton plus ferme, Emily la reprit :

— Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, JJ et tu ne le seras jamais. Henry ne sera pas affecté tant que toi et Will vous comprenez encore. Le seul fait que tu sois aussi préoccupée par ce que tu devras dire à Will prouve que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

JJ voulait croire Emily et ces mots la réconfortaient déjà. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et ramena sa main sur la sienne qu'elle serra doucement :

— Merci d'être là… De m'écouter et de me conseiller.

Emily sentit cette vibration impossible à contrôler ou à réfréner sous le contact de la main de JJ sur la sienne. Ses yeux s'y étaient posés, incertains. Elle savait pourtant que JJ était une femme tactile, maternelle parfois. Le silence qui retombait entre elles accentuait ce malaise latent qui planait au dessus d'Emily. Elle sourit dans l'espoir de dissimuler la moindre émotion trop personnelle derrière un masque neutre et juste amical.

— Je t'en prie… Ca fera cent dollars pour la consultation, préféra-t-elle plaisanter.

— Je t'invite à dîner, répliqua JJ. Ca m'apprendra à entrer dans des restaurants hors de prix.

Elles poursuivirent leur repas sans que JJ ne réalise qu'Emily redirigeait finement leurs conversations vers un sujet habituel, leur travail. Emily reparlait des dernières enquêtes, des rapports, des peines assignées aux tueurs qu'ils avaient arrêtés. JJ remarquait qu'Emily donnait beaucoup plus d'importance au suivi des meurtriers arrêtés que les autres de ses collègues.

Une fois le dîner terminé, le serveur amena la note du repas et Emily s'empressa de régler, dérangée à l'idée de laisser JJ régler.

— Le dîner est pour moi.

JJ la détailla un instant et l'accusa gentiment :

— C'n'était pas ce qu'on avait dit.

Elle reprit un petit sourire avant de rajouter :

— Mais merci.

Elle se leva et enfila son long manteau avant de demander :

— Tu veux sortir prendre un dernier verre ou on rentre à l'hôtel ?

Emily rajusta son manteau autour de son cou et rangea sa carte bancaire dans son portefeuille. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre, constata qu'il était dix heures trente. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écourter ce moment avec JJ, mais hésitait à sortir dans un de ces bars gays. Toutes les deux rejoignirent le hall d'entrée du restaurant et Emily tint la porte à JJ.

— Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir à Washington. Et un verre pourrait aider.

Ce qui ravissait JJ qui prenait plaisir à sortir et visiter la capitale européenne.

— C'est le moment d'aller faire un tour dans ce fameux bar dont Reid nous a parlé. Qui sait ? Notre tueur sera peut-être de sortie.

Elles quittèrent le restaurant et prirent le chemin de Greek Street. A cette heure de la soirée, les bars commençaient à s'animer. Des groupes de jeunes gens, de moins jeunes, des couples hommes ou femmes déambulaient dans les ruelles où les véhicules étaient interdits. Des rires résonnaient depuis l'intérieur de certains bars, de la musique quand les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient. JJ s'arrêta devant une façade où était inscrit « Lounge Club ».

— On y est…

Et Emily lui tint la porte et la laissa entrer devant elle. Une musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre et plusieurs clients étaient installés autour de tables hautes, plus loin dans des canapés ou directement au bar. Comme à son habitude à Quantico, JJ se dirigea vers le bar et ôta sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'un tabouret.

— Rien de tel qu'une petite bière pour finir la journée. Tu prends quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Emily.

Emily avait retiré sa veste pour la poser sur le bar. Elle s'était assurée, au préalable, de la propreté du comptoir. D'un œil discret, elle avait balayé les lieux.

— La même chose que toi.

Pendant que JJ commandait, Emily ne cessait de scruté l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. De légers projecteurs éclairaient les lieux d'une couleur pourpre, chaude, parfaite pour les rencontres. Elle admettait en effet le décor élégant et quelque peu sophistiqué. Les banquettes assorties aux couleurs des lumières et des petites lampes sur les tables accueillaient les clients en demande de confort et d'espace plus intime. Quelques couples déjà formés d'hommes ou de femmes discutaient, plaisantaient, se charmaient. Son regard s'était arrêté sur un couple de jeunes femmes, l'une avait les cheveux châtains longs, l'autre les cheveux bruns et courts. A travers leur attitude, il se dégageait une certaine relation dominée-dominant. Pourquoi fallait-il que certaines de ces filles ressemblent autant à des hommes ? Pourquoi se plaisaient-elles à adopter des gestes purement masculins ? Pourquoi diable Emily gardait-elle ses yeux sur ce couple ?

En attendant leur verre, JJ suivit le regard d'Emily. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts avait son bras allongé sur le dossier du canapé et l'autre se tenait contre elle et gardait sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle commenta spontanément :

— Ca me rappelle moi et Will les premiers jours. On se regarde, on se sourit, on croit que rien n'est impossible, mais l'évidence est là : on ne se connaît pas. C'est purement physique. C'est mignon le temps de quelques semaines puis on tombe enceinte, on grossit, on devient moins désirable et on se rend compte que les choses ne sont pas exactement comme on les attendait.

Elle regarda Emily.

— Ca doit bien faire 6 mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour avec Will et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à part mon fils, vous et mon travail, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse.

Le serveur posa les deux bouteilles de bière sur le comptoir et JJ lui glissa un billet de dix livres avant de tendre sa bière à Emily.

— Allez, santé ! A nous et à mon futur célibat.

Emily gardait maintenant ses yeux sur JJ après autant de révélations. Depuis tout ce temps où elles travaillaient côte à côte, jamais elles n'avaient abordé des détails intimes. Elle s'était sentie plus troublée que jamais en imaginant Will et JJ au lit. Devait-elle se réjouir de savoir que la blonde serait bientôt un cœur à prendre ? Pourquoi devait-elle se réjouir ? Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en être ravie puisque JJ aimait les hommes. Nul besoin d'être profiler au BAU pour savoir que l'agent Jareau ne resterait pas célibataire très longtemps. JJ était certainement la plus belle femme de tout le Bureau et par dessus tout, elle était intelligente et pouvait se montrer d'une tendresse irrésistible. JJ pouvait incarner le fantasme de bien des hommes.

Elle cogna sa bouteille contre celle de JJ et but une gorgée en lui envoyant un léger sourire. Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir, toujours surprise par la décision de JJ.

— Tu comptes le lui dire en rentrant ?

— Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Inutile de laisser traîner les choses. Je lui laisserai évidemment le temps de se retourner et de trouver un appartement mais surtout, nous devrons nous mettre d'accord pour Henry et il me faudra m'organiser pour le faire garder à plein temps.

JJ prit une courte pause, garda sa bouteille en main posée sur sa cuisse. Elle préférait ne pas ennuyer Emily avec ces détails. Elle s'accouda au comptoir, sa paume sous sa pommette saillante et ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules. Elle réalisait une chose, et pas la moindre :

— Tu sais que tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? Hormis ta mère ambassadrice que tout le monde connait et le fait que tu aies horreur des araignées, je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi !

Emily secoua la tête sur cette remarque en gardant un sourire plus détendu. Elle porta son regard sur la bouteille qu'elle faisait tourner sur elle-même sur le comptoir.

— Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

Elle releva ses yeux sur JJ qui n'avait pas loupé son désir d'éviter tout sujet trop privé.

— Je n'ai pas d'enfant, je suis seule et tu sais qu'on passe presque tout notre temps dehors à chasser ce qui peut exister de pire chez les Hommes.

JJ sourit légèrement et répondit :

— Et là nous sommes dehors, qui plus est en repos et entre filles !

JJ but quelques gorgées de sa bouteille et reprit :

— Tu sais ce qui se dit ? Enfin, ce que Reid dit plus exactement… Que 12% des couples se forment sur leur lieu de travail et il n'y a pas si longtemps, je m'amusais à m'imaginer en couple avec les garçons de l'équipe. J'ai d'abord pensé à Hotch' mais nous sommes définitivement incompatibles. Reid est trop intellectuel, Morgan, trop beau gosse et Pénélope m'en voudrait. J'en suis venue à une conclusion. Si tu étais un homme, nos personnalités colleraient !

Emily n'avait pas quitté JJ des yeux. Cette longue tirade l'avait d'abord amusée avant de la figer net après les derniers mots. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, déstabilisée par cette conclusion. JJ était vraiment imprévisible et c'était aussi cela qui faisait qu'elle était si touchante. Emily détourna les yeux sur sa bouteille. Elle avait besoin de penser clairement, de prendre de la distance avec ce qui se tramait au fond d'elle. Cet endroit qui se remplissait au fil du temps qui passait la perturbait, lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses réflexions. Pourquoi diable JJ venait-elle de dire une chose pareille ? Emily n'était pas un homme et le savait mieux que personne. Elle reporta ses yeux sur la blonde dont le regard aussi joueur qu'enjoué scrutait chacune de ses réactions, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se dévoile.

— Ravie de savoir que ma personnalité colle ! Mais je ne suis pas un homme et tu es une femme.

Elle avait eu besoin de le rappeler, de se le rappeler, de clarifier la situation, de l'entendre haut et fort pour abattre cette petite voix bien trop bavarde.

JJ ricana mais poursuivit dans ses conclusions :

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre... Suffit de regarder autour de nous et voir où on est. Les gens autour ici ne s'arrêtent pas à ça. Femmes, hommes, qu'importe finalement, non ? C'est vrai ! En tant qu'hétéro on réduit de cinquante pour cent nos chances d'être avec une personne avec qui on est bien ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il existe des bars mixtes !

JJ sourit à Emily.

— C'est une invitation à l'ouverture d'esprit et aux expériences !

Emily n'en revenait pas et osait à peine croire en ce que lui disait JJ en cette seconde. Elle était pourtant certaine que l'agent Jareau tenait assez bien l'alcool et qu'elle n'était pas ivre.

— JJ, tu parles d'être en couple avec une autre femme, là. Pas avec une amie à qui tu te confies, avec qui tu sors de temps en temps. Une autre femme avec qui tu…

Elle ne trouvait même plus ses mots tant elle était confuse. Trop de réflexions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et cette voix qui faisait régner un vrai brouhaha incessant.

— Tu partagerais ton lit.

Elle avait dû tourner la phrase dans sa tête, rendre ce sujet aussi neutre que possible pour ne pas employer des mots qui risqueraient de mettre son cerveau en ébullition. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et les désigna d'un geste du bras avant de reprendre.

— Ces gens-là… Ils ne sont pas devenus ce qu'ils sont simplement parce qu'ils veulent multiplier leurs chances de trouver la bonne personne.

— Je sais, s'enquit JJ avec évidence. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une question de choix.

Elle reposa sa bouteille à moitié entamée sur le bar et regarda Emily.

— Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment ça pourrait se passer avec une autre femme dans un lit. Voila je l'ai dit !

Emily demeurait figée, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Jennifer Jareau venait de lui confier un de ses fantasmes, un de ses désirs intimes. Jennifer Jareau pensait à coucher avec une autre femme. D'une certaine manière, elle n'était pas étonnée, connaissait JJ ouverte d'esprit et très curieuse. D'ailleurs, ils ne seraient pas au FBI s'ils n'avaient pas la capacité de s'adapter. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir une telle discussion avec la blonde. Emily ne savait même plus quoi répondre. JJ paraissait si naturelle, si sûre d'elle, accomplie dans chacun de ses choix quels qu'ils étaient. D'un autre geste du bras, elle lui indiqua la foule de personnes qui s'amassait dans le bar, autour d'elles.

— Vas-y… Je crois que tu n'auras aucun problème à en trouver une…

Pourquoi Emily avait-elle répondu cela ? Pourquoi poussait-elle JJ vers une autre femme ? Cet endroit la rendait folle et JJ ne se rendait compte de rien. Cette dernière lança un coup d'œil dans la salle du bar où les clients continuaient d'affluer. Hommes, femmes, gays ou non, commandaient, commençaient à danser, discutaient.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, fit JJ.

Elle regarda Emily et s'expliqua :

— Je veux dire, coucher avec une personne que je ne connais pas, au moins un peu, même pour un soir. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, même avec un homme. Puis coucher avec une femme ça doit être totalement différent… Et je ne veux pas ce genre de fille qui ressemble à un homme. Ca n'a aucun intérêt, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et leur sourit :

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis avec plusieurs amis à une table et on se demandait si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un verre avec nous.

JJ leva les sourcils, surprise et lança un coup d'œil vers la table en question. Non pas qu'elle comptait accepter, mais JJ était de nature curieuse. Un couple de garçons était assis avec trois filles qui regardaient dans leur direction. L'une était féminine, cheveux mi-long, jeans et débardeur plongeant, les deux autres assez masculines avec leur tatouages voyants et leur piercings respectivement à l'arcade et au coin de la lèvre.

Emily s'était accoudée et avait reposé sa tête contre sa main. A présent, JJ était prête à essayer ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Bien sûr que JJ tenterait le coup, qu'elle serait assez curieuse pour, au moins flirter avec une autre femme. Emily lui avait suggéré de se lancer telle une plaisanterie, un éventuel défi que l'une ou l'autre savait ne pas relever. Maintenant, elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à JJ ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire, n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie.

Elle avait jeté un œil sur le petit groupe réuni autour de la table, avait remarqué les trois filles qui attendaient aussi une réponse de leur part. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de sortir dans ce bar ? JJ la rendait folle. Dans un réflexe, elle rajusta le holster dans son dos, comme un signe d'anticipation à une quelconque attaque, comme si elle aurait besoin de se défendre. Elle laissa un soupir s'évader de ses lèvres et regarda JJ qui, de toute évidence, était excitée à l'idée de faire connaissance, d'en apprendre davantage sur ces _gens._ Elle se leva de son tabouret en prenant sa veste.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle simplement à court de termes.

JJ fronça les sourcils, surprise par la réponse d'Emily. Toujours assise, elle ramena pourtant sa main sur son bras afin de la retenir et répondit :

— Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie.

Le jeune homme insista :

— Juste un verre, on a une bouteille.

— Ce n'est pas la question, s'enquit JJ.

Elle argumenta :

— On est venue prendre un verre pour être seules… toutes les deux, précisa-t-elle. Vous voyez ?

Le garçon recula donc :

— J'ai compris, je n'insiste pas davantage. Passez une bonne soirée alors.

JJ pinça un léger sourire et regarda Emily qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air :

— Quoi ?

Emily n'avait pas prévu cette réponse de la part de JJ, mais elle en était soulagée. Au fond d'elle, elle préférait cette option, se retrouver seule avec la blonde. Pourtant, son malaise était revenu en entendant l'allusion de JJ les concernant.

— Je pensais que tu voulais savoir, expliqua Emily. Que tu serais curieuse…

Emily avait vraiment besoin d'un autre verre, de quelque chose plus fort qui calmerait cette tension au fond d'elle.

— Tu veux boire autre chose ?

— Si tu veux, répondit JJ. Reprends-moi une Bud s'il te plaît.

Elle expliqua cependant :

— Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons que je compte le faire avec la première personne venue, qui plus est que je ne connais pas.

Elle termina sa bière et ajouta :

— Et ces filles ont au moins dix ans de moins que nous. Si je le fais ce sera avec une femme d'expérience !

Emily ne pouvait retenir son sourire devant autant de spontanéité de la part de JJ. Sa collègue blonde ne cessait de l'étonner et ne semblait se poser aucune question. Même pour une chose totalement inconnue et plus que particulière, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commanda une autre bière, puis un verre de whiskey glace pour elle. L'alcool aurait au moins le mérite de décontracter ses muscles qu'elle sentait tirés derrière sa nuque. Elle se savait crispée, mal à l'aise et son corps le lui rappelait sans cesse.

— Alors ça ne te ferait absolument rien de passer une nuit avec une autre femme ? Avec tout ce que cela implique ? Tu serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu convaincu.

JJ ricana et répondit :

— J'espère surtout que ça ne me fera pas rien si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle se reprit cependant :

— Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment ça pouvait être ? Je veux dire… je lis parfois quelques magazines sur la sexualité et de nombreuses femmes témoignent de leurs expériences. Beaucoup en gardent un très bon souvenir et sont prêtes à recommencer, c'est qu'il y a une raison !

Mais JJ mesura qu'une nouvelle fois, il était question d'elle et d'elle seule. Elle plissa les yeux et demanda :

— Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

De nouveau, Emily eut du mal à avaler sa gorgée de whiskey en entendant cette question. Elle préférait de loin en rester à la vie et aux réflexions de JJ. Ainsi, elle pouvait se vanter de connaître quelques détails des songes de l'agent Jareau, des détails qu'elle garderait pour elle seule. L'alcool n'avait pas encore l'effet escompté sur elle et sa nervosité finirait par transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau.

— Non, répondit-elle rapidement.

Emily devait réorienter la conversation très vite avant que la discussion ne s'approfondisse, que la curiosité de JJ l'emporte vers une impasse. Elle tenta un sourire naturel.

— Les magazines ne relatent pas que des vérités.

JJ afficha un air déçu suite à la réponse négative d'Emily. Elle la vit vider son verre et préféra ne pas terminer sa bière. Elle but juste quelques gorgées et la reposa :

— Bon, on va rentrer, il est tard et je dois être au bureau avant tout le monde demain matin pour m'assurer qu'aucun autre corps n'a été retrouvé.

Elle se leva et enfila son manteau en regardant Emily l'imiter.

— Tu sais… Je vais finir par croire que je suis la seule de l'équipe à avoir un esprit déplacé !

Emily lui sourit, plus détendue. Au moins, JJ n'avait pas poursuivi leur conversation et toutes les deux sortiraient de ce bar où les gens l'étouffaient, l'empêchaient de se retrouver. Elle posa quelques billets sur le comptoir et marcha vers la sortie.

— Rassure-toi, on l'a forcément tous pour faire un métier comme le nôtre.

Si JJ avait un esprit déplacé, comment était le sien, se demandait l'agent Prentiss. Elle et JJ quittèrent le Lounge Club, regardant instinctivement les visages des jeunes hommes qui allaient et venaient. Sur les trottoirs, de nombreux groupes de jeunes étaient sortis fumer et discutaient en attendant de terminer leurs cigarettes. Une poignée de garçons était susceptible d'être la prochaine victime de leur tueur et JJ et Emily pensaient déjà à leur enquête sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'avenue principale, interpelèrent un taxi et montèrent à bord afin de rejoindre leur hôtel.

Assise et plus silencieuse, JJ pensait à ce qu'elle devrait faire demain matin aux premières heures de la journée. Comme souvent, elle arriverait avant tout le monde, croiserait peut-être Hotchner qui préparerait ses rapports. Elle se servirait un grand café noir pour se réveiller et verrait ses amis et collègues arriver un par un. D'abord Spencer Reid et sa mémoire absolue lui permettant de mémoriser une grande quantité d'images, de sons, ou d'objets dans leurs moindres détails. Derek Morgan et Pénélope qui plaisanteraient quelques minutes avant de venir la saluer. Puis David Rossi qui arriverait à la dernière minute afin de commencer leur réunion quotidienne. JJ sourit en regardant Emily dont le regard était tourné vers la rue qui défilait. Emily arriverait après Reid et avant Morgan, lui apporterait certainement une viennoiserie ou une pâtisserie absolument déconseillée pour le régime qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Emily lui demanderait si elle a bien dormi, si elle veut un autre café et enfin, elles rejoindraient ensemble la salle de réunion où elle l'aiderait à préparer son rapport de la veille qu'elle présenterait à tous pour le premier bilan sur leur enquête.

Le taxi s'arrêta et Emily tendit quelques billets au chauffeur avant de quitter le véhicule avec JJ. Elles entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, récupérèrent les clefs de leur chambre à l'accueil et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en silence. Une fois dans la cabine, JJ se cala dos à la paroi et commenta à une pensée concernant la chambre :

— Je crois que j'ai passé plus de nuits à dormir avec toi qu'avec Will.

Appuyée contre l'autre paroi de la cabine, Emily reposa son regard sur JJ suite à cette remarque plus qu'ambiguë. Elle n'était pas la première de la soirée. A plusieurs reprises, la blonde lui avait lancé quelques constations, quelques phrases qui, malgré elle, la faisaient réagir plus qu'elle ne le devrait. JJ n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'ampleur que prenait sa réplique. Les mains derrière le dos, contre le métal de la cabine, ses paumes devenaient moites. Seule avec elle, elle pouvait respirer les parfums de JJ. Des fragrances n'appartenant qu'à la blonde. En un sens, l'agent Jareau n'avait pas tort. Leur travail occupait le plus clair de leur temps, les amenait à voyager sans cesse. Les deux agents avaient pris l'habitude de partager la même chambre d'hôtel quand ils ne pouvaient en réserver assez pour chacun. Heureusement, elles ne dormaient pas dans le même lit.

— Il faut croire qu'aucun de nous n'aura droit à une vie de couple normale. D'abord Hotch', puis toi.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent sur le couloir du troisième étage où l'équipe avait pris ses quartiers. Emily sortit la carte magnétique de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte qu'elle tint à JJ avant de rentrer à sa suite.

Les valises avaient été déposées à leur arrivée et JJ s'empressa de prendre la sienne qu'elle posa sur son lit afin de l'ouvrir. Par habitude, elle prenait le lit près de la salle de bains et Emily prenait celui près de la fenêtre. Elle posa son manteau sur la chaise de l'unique bureau, déboutonna son chemisier blanc et récupéra une boîte de gâteaux qu'elle avait emmené. Elle aimait bien grignoter avant de se laver les dents et de se coucher. Elle regarda Emily qui se déchaussait, assise sur son lit :

— Tu en veux ? C'est ceux aux chocolats et à la noix de coco !

Emily avait lancé quelques coups d'œil sur JJ et n'avait pas manqué de la voir se jeter sur sa boîte de gâteaux. Un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres devant cette scène habituelle.

— Non, merci, je n'ai pas ton estomac.

JJ ne cessait de manger dès qu'elle avait une petite faim et Emily ne la voyait jamais grossir, au contraire des propos tenus par JJ tôt dans la soirée. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains :

— Je vais prendre une douche avant que tu envahisses la salle de bains.

Sur cette taquinerie, Emily ferma la porte et se déshabilla. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, de remettre ses idées en place. Ces derniers mois, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de partager sa chambre avec JJ. Quand elle retournait chez elle, dans son appartement de Washington, sa présence lui manquait.

Elle se glissa sous le jet et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau, de ses bienfaits. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle pensait à cette soirée, à leur enquête, à JJ. Elle et la blonde finissaient par avoir leurs petites habitudes. Emily savait que JJ passerait au moins une heure dans la salle de bains, non pas parce qu'elle était superficielle et qu'elle aimait se regarder, mais parce qu'elle voulait toujours être impeccable même avant de se coucher. Jennifer s'endormirait avec la télé qu'elle n'aurait pas regardée, aurait posé son Blackberry sur la commode le plus près possible d'elle afin de se réveiller à l'heure. Elle se lèverait sans un bruit plus tôt que tous les autres, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. La connaissait-elle mieux que Will lui-même ? Ce soir encore, elle devrait éteindre la télévision, la regarderait dormir jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de lutter contre le sommeil. Ces derniers mois à partager sa chambre avec JJ devenaient de plus en plus difficiles.

Assise sur le bord du lit, JJ vit Emily revenir. Elle avait allumé la télé et entamé la moitié de sa boîte de gâteaux. Habillée de ses seuls sous-vêtements, elle se leva et rangea ses friandises dans le petit frigo avant de récupérer sa trousse de toilettes et de disparaître à son tour dans la salle de bains. Elle ferait couler un bon bain moussant et se détendrait sans plus penser à leur travail et aux atrocités que tous voyaient au quotidien. Si elle s'endormait, Emily viendrait la réveiller…

**Note** : Merci de voter pour moi au concours contre « l'homophobie » sur le site Slayerstime, menu Fanfictions Concours


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxo

L'agent Jareau entra dans les locaux du commissariat central à 6h00 du matin. Seuls deux policiers de permanence étaient présents dans le hall d'entrée. L'un d'eux lui ouvrit les portes de la plateforme et JJ rejoignit la salle de réunions. Comme à ses habitudes lors de ses déplacements, elle installa son ordinateur, l'alluma et sortit chercher son café long à la machine. JJ aimait le matin, le calme des bureaux, la sensation étrange que le reste de la journée dépendrait des décisions qu'elle prendrait une fois sa boîte mail ouverte.

Elle s'installa devant son écran, but une gorgée bouillante de son café et posa le gobelet à côté de sa souris. Plusieurs messages avaient été envoyés pendant la nuit, dont un certain nombre en rapport direct avec leur enquête. Le chef de la police de Brentwood lui avait fait parvenir les dossiers complets des premières victimes et un autre corps correspondait au mode opératoire de leur suspect. Le nombre de victime en revenait donc à 6. JJ imprima les photos des garçons, celle de Matthew Holson, Joseph Golden et Steven Peal. JJ était consciente que ces éléments étaient précieux et les aideraient à affiner considérablement le profil de leur tueur. Elle afficha les photos sur le tableau et par ordre chronologique ce qui aiderait à déterminer l'évolution du fantasme et du mode opératoire du tueur. Ces 6 garçons étaient âgés de 20 à 24 ans, étaient morts violés puis étranglés, mais tout résidait dans les détails des scènes de crime et pour cette raison, JJ prenait soin d'accrocher toutes les photos aériennes des lieux où les corps avaient été découverts.

Elle retourna s'asseoir, vérifia un email qui confirma que les échantillons de sperme retrouvés sur les victimes étaient bien celui d'un unique suspect, autre élément déterminant pour l'enquête. Enfin, JJ ouvrit les messages en provenance des Etats-Unis, non pas ceux envoyés par Will qu'elle lirait si elle trouvait le temps de le faire, mais des messages de différents collègues du FBI ou des polices américaines faisant appel à leur service. JJ ne les connaissait pas tous personnellement, mais selon les Etats où le BAU avait pu intervenir, JJ avait fait la connaissance d'interlocuteurs privilégiés chargés de la contacter si un tueur en série sévissait. Selon les informations contenues dans certains emails, JJ devait déterminer quelles seraient les prochaines enquêtes à traiter en urgence.

Concentrée et en train de pianoter sur son clavier, JJ sursauta quand une main posa une boîte blanche à côté de sa souris. Elle releva son regard et vit Emily qui arrivait plus tôt que d'habitude.

— Tu es tombée du lit ?

Elle vérifia l'heure et la constata largement en avance puisqu'il n'était que 6h15.

Emily lui esquissa un léger sourire en la détaillant. Elle avait entendu JJ se lever, avait entendu le jet d'eau couler, avait écouté le bruit discret de ses petits pas furtifs. Les parfums de JJ avaient embaumé toute la chambre et l'avaient réveillée plus tôt que prévu. Comme tous les matins, à son arrivée aux bureaux, elle avait pris soin de lui prendre une viennoiserie. Même à Londres, elle avait pu lui dénicher un de ces beignets fourrés aux coulis de chocolat.

— Je t'ai même pris un grand café, avec un peu de crème et deux sucres.

— T'es un ange, commenta JJ en relevant le couvercle en carton blanc.

Emily ne laissait rien au hasard et ces petites attentions ne faisaient que rendre les journées de JJ plus agréables. Elle croqua dans son beignet fourré, vit Emily s'asseoir au bout de la table à côté d'elle et demanda la bouche mi-pleine :

— Alors… Tu tombes bien… parce qu'on a reçu d'autres infos de Brentwood… L'ADN correspond, c'est donc notre homme.

Emily se remit aussitôt en mode _profiler_, elle était douée pour cela. Douée pour mettre chaque moment dans un compartiment bien particulier dans son cerveau. Ici, dans ces bureaux, il s'agissait de se replonger dans l'enquête en cours. Les autres ne tarderaient pas arriver et les informations devaient être analysées afin de dresser un profil qui aiderait les officiers de police de Londres. Plus vite, ils l'auraient appréhendé, plus vite ils seraient de retour au pays et Emily pourrait peut-être enfin se reposer, avoir une nuit entière de sommeil. Elle jeta un œil sur JJ, laissa ses pensées affluer un instant. Jennifer Jareau n'était pas profiler, mais elle représentait bien plus que cela. Son travail, au delà des discours devant les caméras lors de conférences de presse, consistait à survoler chacun des dossiers qu'elle recevait des polices américaines, les étudier, examiner les indices des meurtres et sélectionner l'affaire la plus urgente. Peu de personnes avaient conscience de son travail au quotidien, réalisaient l'ampleur de ce qui passait sous ses yeux, de ce qu'elle décidait. Quelle victime valait davantage aux yeux du monde ?

Emily examina les documents transmis par JJ et les examina avec attention. A cet instant, Hotchner fit son apparition et les salua, l'esprit déjà plongé dans leur enquête.

— Bonjour, avons-nous d'autres informations ?

— L'agresseur de Brentwood est le même que notre suspect Hotch', répondit Emily en lui présentant les résultats des examens.

— Et il y a une sixième victime d'après la police de Brentwood, un troisième garçon, qui a été retrouvé mort juste avant Joseph Golden.

JJ se leva et montra le portrait du jeune homme à Hotchner.

— Il s'appelle Matthew Holson et d'après le rapport du légiste transmis par le capitaine Williams, il est certainement la première victime de notre suspect.

— Pourquoi la première ? demanda Hotchner.

JJ lui amena les documents.

— Le rapport d'autopsie révèle que la victime s'est battue avec son agresseur avant de mourir. Le corps présente des traces de coups portés au visage, au thorax et à l'abdomen.

Hotchner parcourait le rapport des yeux avec attention tout en écoutant JJ.

— Le médecin a noté des marques de strangulation bien que la victime ne soit pas morte étouffée.

JJ releva son regard sur Hotchner et termina :

— Matthew Holson était sportif, il s'est défendu parce que notre suspect ne maîtrisait pas encore son mode opératoire. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que ce premier meurtre était un accident. Matthew Holson et notre suspect ont eu un rapport sexuel mais il n'a pas supporté affronter la vérité. Il l'a frappé à mort parce qu'il était en colère et honteux.

Emily fixa Hotchner et termina les déductions de JJ.

— Il n'assume pas ce qu'il est, il le combat en tuant ces jeunes hommes. C'est un moyen pour lui de se laver de ses pêchés, de ce qu'il refuse d'être.

Hotchner jeta un coup d'œil sur JJ, puis sur Prentiss et examina avec attention tous les éléments donnés. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que ses deux agents avaient passé sur ce dossier, mais elles venaient de révéler les fondements du profil de leur suspect. Il lança un regard derrière lui tandis que Rossi, Morgan, Garcia et Reid arrivaient. Garcia posa le plateau de gobelets de café sur la grande table de réunion.

— Pour vous réveiller, mes loulous, je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une longue journée.

Emily prit le gobelet qui lui tendait Penelope en lui envoyant un sourire de remerciement. Penelope avait toujours été le rayon de soleil de toutes leurs enquêtes. Leur maillon fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral de l'un ou de l'autre. Elle la savait très proche de JJ. Toutes les deux passaient parfois leur journée libre ensemble à lécher les vitrines, à discuter de tout et de rien. Emily devinait Penelope détentrice de tous les secrets de l'agent Jareau. Toutes les deux semblaient combler le manque de sœur.

Hotchner annonça à son équipe en tendant des dossiers à ses collègues.

— Nous avons le profil.

Il tourna son regard sur Garcia.

— Lance une recherche parmi la liste des employés du réseau ferroviaire et trouve tous ceux qui ont habité près de Brentwood ou dans les alentours.

Déjà installée derrière son ordinateur fétiche, Garcia répondit avec enthousiasme.

— Je vous fais ça tout de suite, patron.

JJ distribua les photocopies du dossier de Matthew Holson tout en expliquant ses découvertes matinales. L'enquête était simple mais ils devraient être vigilants jusqu'à l'arrestation de leur suspect. Morgan releva ses yeux sur l'équipe.

— On peut transmettre le profil aux policiers Hotch' ?

— Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire mes chéris. La liste des employés au cours des cinq dernières années présentent deux bonhommes qui correspondraient à celui que vous recherchez.

JJ se leva pour récupérer l'impression lancée par Pénélope et tendit les deux feuilles à Hotchner :

— Voila les heureux gagnants.

Hotchner lut leur nom :

— Quentin Witten et Jeffrey Stumper.

Pénélope lança :

— Je paris cinq dollar sur Jeffrey Stumper, sa tête ne me revient pas.

Derek se leva :

— Tenu.

Il regarda Hotchner :

— On fait quoi ?

— Je vais voir le capitaine Watson et nous allons les ramener tous les deux.

— Simple et efficace, lança JJ en rangeant les dossiers.

Après quelques minutes de discussion avec le capitaine Watson, Hotchner revint dans la pièce avec elle avant d'expliquer à son équipe :

— Résidant à Londres tous les deux, nous allons nous séparer, annonça-t-il. Morgan, Prentiss, vous irez rendre visite à Jeffrey Stumper, et Rossi, moi et Reid irons chez Quentin Witten. Le capitaine Watson nous accompagnera avec ses hommes pour superviser l'opération qui reste, je vous le rappelle, sous la direction de la police de Londres.

Emily enfila sa veste, ravie de savoir qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leur enquête, que leur piste semblait solide et se resserrer que sur deux suspects seulement. Une fois de plus, elle faisait équipe avec Morgan. Depuis les quelques années où elle avait intégré le BAU, celui dont elle s'était le plus rapprochée était Morgan. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il semblait la comprendre autant qu'elle semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Tous les deux évitaient les sujets trop personnels, tous les deux préféraient plaisanter, boire un verre pour oublier, avaient un côté protecteur sur leurs collègues.

Derek s'approcha d'elle en rajustant son holster autour de sa ceinture et lui envoyé un petit sourire arrogant.

— Prête à chasser l'Anglais, Prentiss ?

Emily lui renvoya son sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir lancé un coup d'œil sur JJ qui discutait avec un des détectives Anglais.

— Autant que toi, j'imagine.

JJ les vit sortir du bureau et croisa le regard d'Emily en lui lançant un de ses sourires lui signifiant de faire attention à elle. Ils s'équiperaient tous de gilets par balles avant d'intervenir et trouveraient un appui important de la police locale. Son travail à elle, autant que celui de Pénélope était désormais terminé. Ici, JJ n'avait pas à intervenir en face des caméras Anglaises, ni de la presse. Le BAU était en Angleterre de façon officieuse, un accord entre l'Amérique et les Anglais pour service rendu lors d'une enquête qui avait concerné un expatrié.

Une fois la porte fermée, Pénélope demanda :

— Alors, votre soirée ?

JJ ricana en rangeant le reste des dossiers.

— J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils, mais tu dois te tromper…

— Oh non, je ne me trompe pas.

— Et bien il faut croire que cette fois ci, ce soit le cas.

Pénélope s'agaça :

— Tu sais quoi ? Vous êtes tellement plongées dans votre travail que personne ne voit plus rien. A force d'analyser les méchants, vous passez au travers des comportements les plus simples et basiques. JJ ! Je l'ai vue pendant le vol… J'admets que je passe les trois quarts de mon temps derrière mon écran, mais là, j'étais assise à côté de vous. J'ai largement eu le temps de vous observer.

— Je sais quand même voir quand je plais à quelqu'un, homme ou femme et Emily n'est pas de ce genre là.

— Désolée de te contrarier ma beauté, mais tu te mets les deux doigts dans chaque œil !

— Je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit que je voulais quitter Will. Nous sommes allées dans ce club à Soho. J'ai formulé plus de sous-entendus qu'il n'en faut pour l'inciter à parler, je lui ai même demandé si elle avait déjà pensé à expérimenter la chose. Emily n'est pas lesbienne, Pénélope. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher ça, mais tu as tout faux.

— Et bien continue de le croire mais je te prouverai que j'ai raison.

xoxoxox

Emily et Morgan se tenaient à l'arrière de la maison et attendaient que leur suspect ouvre la porte aux détectives Anglais, à l'entrée. Une oreillette à l'oreille, ils gardaient la communication avec les autres membres de leur équipe et pouvait, ainsi, connaître le déroulement de l'autre intervention. Tandis que personne ne répondait aux deux policiers à l'avant de la maison, ils virent la porte de derrière s'ouvrit en fracas et un homme s'éloigner en courant. Tous les deux brandirent leurs armes sur lui et Morgan lui cria :

— Police ! Arrêtez-vous !

Le suspect leur jeta un œil en stoppant, mais incrédule, reprit sa course en sautant par dessus le grillage qui séparait son jardin de celui de ses voisins.

— Merde ! s'écria Derek en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait tirer sous peine d'atteindre d'autres maisons.

Emily se mit à courir derrière leur suspect, Jeffrey Stumper. Elle sauta par dessus le grillage et s'élança à la poursuite de leur suspect. De toute évidence, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, mais n'avait pas pris au sérieux l'avertissement annonçant que le la police l'arrêtait. Elle dût repousser une porte de bois que Jeffrey avait défoncée avant de courir le long d'une rue, à sa suite. Heureusement, elle était bien plus entraînée que lui et le rattrapait au fil des secondes. Elle le voyait tourner la tête vers l'arrière, s'assurer de sa présence. Il traversa la route, manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture dont le klaxon résonna dans tout le quartier et elle finit par l'agripper par l'épaule et le faire tomber. Sans tarder, elle le retourna face contre le bitume du trottoir et lui passa les menottes.

— Quand on te dit de t'arrêter, tu t'arrêtes !

Le jeune homme vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir et d'un jeans troué au niveau des genoux se débattit sous le poids de cette femme et lui cria.

— Qui vous êtes ? J'ai rien fait !

Emily se releva en le saisissant par la chaîne de ses menottes.

— Tu es en état d'arrestation !

A cet instant, Morgan arriva en courant, suivi de voitures de police aux sirènes hurlantes. Derek ne se fit pas prier pour saisir le suspect par l'autre bras et le traîner vers le premier véhicule de Police. Quatre officiers prirent le relais sous les ordres des détectives. Derek se tourna vers Emily en rangeant son arme dans son holster.

— Ca va, Em' ?

Emily était encore un peu essoufflée, mais ravie d'avoir pu attraper leur suspect avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les dédales des petites rues des quartiers de Londres.

— Ca va.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'intervenir à l'étranger et il comprenait que leur suspect ait pu les prendre pour des comédiens de cinéma puisque leur gilet par balle affichait le cigle FBI. Tous les deux grimèrent dans un véhicule qui les attendait.

— On l'a eu, c'est le principal, rappela Derek.

xoxoxox

JJ et Pénélope se relevèrent dès qu'elles constatèrent l'agitation sur la plateforme de bureaux. Les autres revenaient et les policiers Anglais se hâtaient d'aller voir qui étaient les deux suspects. Elles sortirent sur la plateforme et virent Hotchner et le capitaine Watson se diriger vers les salles d'interrogatoires où les suspects seraient emmenés. Elles virent Morgan et Prentiss entrer à leur tour et les rejoignirent :

— Alors ? demanda JJ. Résultat des courses ?

— Quentin Witten n'a pas résisté, expliqua Derek. Et en parlant de course Emily a battu le record du 100 mètres dans une folle poursuite après Jeffrey Stumper.

JJ taquina Emily qui ôtait son gilet par balle.

— J'avais parié 10$ avec Pénélope que tu devrais courir.

Et Pénélope tendit son billet à JJ

— Tu me paieras un café.

Emily rit en silence, accompagnée de Derek tandis qu'ils se tournaient sur la vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Une fois l'examen ADN fait, on saura qui des deux est notre tueur, annonça le détective Holloway qui approchait.

Les agents spéciaux reportèrent leur regard sur elle et Garcia reprit aussitôt, enjouée.

— Ce qui signifie qu'on retourne chez nous, dans notre bonne vieille Amérique !

— Tu n'aimes pas les Anglais ? demanda Derek.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, fit JJ. On pourrait être amené à revenir.

— Je n'ai rien contre les Anglais, si ce n'est le fait qu'il roule à gauche et que je trouve ça relativement dangereux.

Reid posa son gilet près de celui d'Emily et demanda :

— Où est Hotch' ?

— Il accompagne le capitaine Watson dans son interrogatoire, répondit Derek.

— Alors on ne fait rien de plus ?

— Et non, fit JJ. Et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il reste des beignets en salle de réunion !

Tandis que Morgan, Reid, Garcia et JJ quittaient la pièce, Emily garda ses yeux sur la vitre qui donnait de l'autre côté, sur la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Emily ? l'interpella JJ sur le seuil de la porte.

L'agent Prentiss tourna ses yeux sur la blonde et répondit en devinant la question qui suivrait.

— Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Elle reporta son regard sur la salle d'interrogatoire alors que JJ la détaillait, pensive avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Emily scrutait les gestes, les traits, les expressions de Jeffrey Stumper de l'autre côté de la vitre. Assis autour de la seule table de la pièce, entouré de Hotch' et du capitaine Watson qui poursuivaient leur interrogatoire, il semblait chanceler sous le poids de leur expérience. Ses mains tremblantes se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts s'entremêlaient, nerveux. Son visage se crispait lorsqu'il répondait. Emily savait que tôt ou tard, il craquerait, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, certaine qu'il était leur coupable, celui qui avait tué ces jeunes hommes parce qu'ils étaient homosexuels.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux agents chevronnés pour briser les défenses de Jeffrey. Les photos de ses victimes sous les yeux, les descriptions détaillées des agressions, l'idée même de relation sexuelle avec un autre homme l'avaient fait flancher. Jeffrey avait puni et châtié ces _déviants_, comme l'avait fait son père quand il n'avait que treize ans. Jeffrey n'avait plus jamais accepté son orientation sexuelle, son homosexualité et l'avait combattue tel l'archange Michel contre Lucifer. Jeffrey avait baigné dans une éducation religieuse stricte où chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient jugés par Dieu lui-même incarné par son père. Cette éducation avait guidé toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pu accepter ce qu'il était, son attirance pour les hommes, son désir sexuel incontrôlable. Sa frustration et les maltraitances subies pendant son enfance l'avaient poussé à tuer. Ses victimes étaient mortes à force de rejet, de négation et de violences aussi bien morales que physiques.

Emily n'avait pas quitté Jeffrey des yeux et le voyait étrangement soulagé après s'être expliqué. Trouverait-il la paix à présent ? Hotchner et Watson avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient, avaient employé la méthode douce, évitant de le juger, acceptant à ce stade de l'interrogatoire, ce qu'il était. Ainsi, Jeffrey avait pu se confier, se confesser. Bien des différences humaines faisaient des ravages en ce monde. Cet homme s'était détruit, entraînant la destruction d'autres innocents dans son sillage.

xoxoxox

L'agent Jareau se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'était assoupie dans le jet privé qui survolait maintenant l'Atlantique. Si les vols allers étaient animés de discussions, ceux du retour s'avéraient calmes. JJ appréciait particulièrement ces quelques heures où le temps semblait suspendu, où chacun de ses collègues semblaient apaisés.

Reid était assis face à Rossi où tout deux s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échec. Pénélope profitait d'être parmi eux, avec Derek pour plaisanter et discuter avec lui. Hotchner était parti s'isoler dans un coin de l'avion et téléphonait à son fils et sa femme.

JJ tourna enfin son regard vers Emily Prentiss et contrairement aux autres fois, Emily soutint son regard et lui esquissa un léger sourire. JJ le lui renvoya alors qu'un soupçon d'incertitude venait de la traverser à cette seconde précise. Elle le détourna vers le hublot, non pas mal à l'aise ou dérangée mais troublée par toutes ces questions, ses doutes que Pénélope avait réussis à faire naître. Pénélope avait-elle raison au sujet d'Emily ? JJ s'était livrée à elle à propos de Will, et cette dernière pensée lui rappelait ce qu'il se passerait avec le père de son fils quand elle franchirait le seuil de son appartement. Aurait-elle la force, le courage de rompre ?

xoxoxox

**Note** : Merci de voter pour moi au concours contre « l'homophobie » sur le site Slayerstime, menu Fanfictions Concours


End file.
